Jobo.exe
Jobo.exe was first encountered by a well known member of the ROBLOX community 'world conquest', referred to many in the community as 'Markus'. Whilst playing in a server of world conquest deluxe in 2019, Markus was suddenly disconnected, with the error message "Error 333: Jobo.exe has stopped responding". Markus initially ignored this, considering it to be another of the endless pile of ROBLOX glitches. During September of that year, Markus stopped playing world conquest for a few days, but remained active in the community. One day whilst Markus was on Discord, he was sent a mysterious image by a user known as 'Jobo'. It was a red tinted image of a strange British man. Thinking nothing of it, Markus simply continued what he was doing previously. Later that night, when Markus went to shutdown his PC, the same image popped up on his PC's screen, but seemingly darker. Confused and slightly worried, Markus closed the pop up and continued to shutdown his PC, but the same pop up appeared again. Markus got into a voice chat with one of his world conquest friends, 'Nowaytoescape1', using Discord on his phone. He showed him the image that was stuck on his PC, and Noway suggested trying an anti-virus. Markus was about to say he had already tried that, when a third Discord user joined the voice chat. Neither Markus nor Noway had invited this user, and they tried to kick him out, but it would not work. Markus asked who the user was, but all he was met with were 3 words, each spoken in a thick Yorkshire accent: "You're sacked, Noway." The user left the voice chat, and then the horror truly began. Knock knock. Someone was at the door. Knock knock knock. Scratch, scratch scratch. Markus grabbed a knife. Initially, he thought it may be Noway playing a prank, so he asked him to stop, and turned his audio down, but then realized that Noway had left the voice chat. Then, with the same distinctive accent, it spoke: "You are sacked, Markus." A horrifying scream erupted from the outside of the door, and Markus rushed to open it. It was him, Jobo.exe. an 11 foot tall figure, with no shoes or socks, with a bloody smile on his face, and in his hands, what looked like an old, blood soaked potato sack. Before Markus had time to even contemplate what was standing before him, he felt a searing pain in his left eye. Jobo.exe had thrusted his ginormous big toe into his eye, and had turned it into mush in a mere 2 seconds. Markus let out a blood curdling scream, and ran back to his room as fast as he could possibly muster, locking the door. The time Markus spent waiting in his room, clutching his knife, was lost to him. It may have been hours, or days, but it felt like an eternity. When he finally gathered the courage to venture out of his room, the creature had disappeared, leaving nothing but the potato sack he was holding, and 3 bloody words along the wall: "You are sacked". Markus tried to pick up the potato sack, which was unusually heavy. His hands became sticky and bloody, and he dropped the sack in shock, sending the contents of the sack rolling along the floor. One head with a look of pure terror forever etched on its face. Noway's head. Markus never saw Jobo.exe again, and never found the rest of Noway's remains. He was simply left wonder why this had happened to him.